Kaleo Keen
Kaleo Keen, also known by his hero name "Resonate", is a minor protagonist in Majestic League Volume 2, 2059: The Superhero Revolution, 2059: The Invasion, 2059: The Dark Reflection, and Cataclysm. He carries a simple ideal: "Always protect the person beside you, and save the person in your reach." History Early Life From birth, Kaleo Keen lived in the suburbs of Brantwood, Michigan, better known as "The City of Heroes". He had two siblings, an older and younger sister, and his father worked as a plumber. From what has been seen, Kaleo's mother did not seem to be present in his life. At a young age, Kaleo fell in love with heroism. He desired to be like them and save his city from the many dangers that lurk in it. He was the only person in his family with powers, and so he decided to seek out a hero to study under, and learn what it takes to be a hero. He used to train in secret, so his sisters wouldn't worry about him. The scars that marked his face were received from a dangerous secret training technique, which he performed to strengthen his powers. Majestic League Volume 2 Kaleo's life would forever change, when a villain known as The Plague Doctor attacked a library they were all in. The Plague Doctor released a sleeping gas which incapacitated Kaleo, amongst others. The only ones unaffected were Project Runa and Adam Stone. The Plague Doctor, unable to find what he was looking for, deserted the scene. Upon Kaleo's reawakening, he saw Adam and Runa tending to him. Kaleo finally believed himself to be in the company of "true" heroes, who could serve as "worthy" teachers to him, moreso with Runa then with Adam. Runa, additionally seeing the potential within Adam as a student, chose to take him under his wing. Kaleo would spend the rest of this RP under Runa's training, and applied all that he learned from him in the final fight against The Moon and a mutated Plague Doctor. Pre-2059 Kaleo continued to train under the guidance of Project Runa, who, at the age of 25 by this point, began to realize his own mortality as well as the physical hinderance his prosthetics brought upon him. As such, Runa constructed a new suit, known as "Project: Novus", and began to search for a successor to wear this suit and carry on his legacy, should his untimely death have ever arrised. Runa's first choice was, of course, Kaleo, seeing as he had learned the most from underRuna. While Kaleo did accept the offer and temporarily wore the suit for while, he shortly afterwards returned it to Runa, wishing to carve out his own path and pursue his own unique hero identity. This identity would be known as Resonate, and he went on to become a public and well-known hero. 2059: The Superhero Revolution In his late fifties at this point, Resonate still refused to retire anytime soon. He worked his nose to the grind stone to fight for what he believed in: true heroism. During the events of this RP, Resonate recently returned from his work, which took place overseas. Around the same time, Adam Stone(Now under the identity of Tempest) returned to Earth from Celerion, acting as their embassador. Resonate got his first of action in the RP when Tempest got into a scuffle with a celestial known as Lillaa Tenukka. He stepped in to help break lf the conflict, along with Runa and Catherine Grey, Project Novus. After subduing the rogue celestial, Resonate helped to imprison him at Runa's base. There, the four of them all had a warm reunion. Resonate went on to aid Tempest in his missiom to establish an embassy vetween Earth and Celerion, and at the end of the RP he helped Mark Mcneil defeat Savager. 2059: The Invasion Resonate, upon discovering that aliens known as The Xir'algath were on their way to conquer Earth along with all of The Multiverse, worked together with Tempest and others in an effort to prepare Earth for the coming invasion. When Plague Knight and his team of villains attacked the embassy during the signing of the Earth-Celerion treaty, Resonate immediately stepped in to respond, defending everyone against the villains with other heroes. Resonate then subsequently joined the newly-formed Majestic League Gen-2 with the heroes he fought alongside with, working to defeat and bring down Plague Knight and thwart his plans. When the alien armadas finally arrived, Resonate fought valiently against the invaders. But it would end up being all for nought, as he was defeated by The Xir'algath. 2059: The Dark Reflection After The Multiverse was reset, a large amount of Resonate's memories of the invasion had been wiped or scrambled, as had those of many others who witnessed the invasion. In this slightly revamped reality, Resonate helped Mark and the Majestic League pursue the Dark Heroes, corrupted alternate versions of themselves, across The Multiverse and stop The Shadow King's plans. Cataclysm During the events of this RP, Kaleo travelled with the Majestic League on a mission to stop The Xir'algath once and for all. However, Kaleo's life would be tragically cut short when he was impaled by one of Gamemark's spiked chains. Powers/Abilities Silent Touch: Silent Touch is a ability that extremely amplifies the sense of touch. Kaleo can feel sound waves and changes/motion in air. He can also learn a person’s projected emotions just from touching them. He can feel irregularities in the air, such as an object breaking the sound barrier or getting near the breaking point. He can also use his touch to hear as well, and it acts like sonar. Gear/Equipment Despite his non offensive powers, if they could be called that, Kaleo nonetheless also carries gear to handle. These pieces of equipment were gifts from Gridmaster upon hos departture from Earth, and they are powered by Lux Crystalli shards inside them. This means each of his equipment is powered by Primordial Energy and shares some of the qualities of that energy source. This includes the repelling of electricity and electromagnetism, along with plasma. Stun Gun: A stun gun made with a Primordial Crystal. It disrupts electrical systems and stuns organic lifeforms, and can even sting Celestials. It also causes irritation that quickly fades. It Shoots projectiles that stun targets or disrupt electricity/plasma in its radius. An additional variation of this weapon exists, which is pretty much the same except in a staff/stick form. It's able to extend itself and become a staff. Silent Armor: This was Resonate's first and original suit. It Protects Kaleo's body from harmful vibrations while letting him use Silent Touch, is bullet resistant and is powered by Primordial Energy, so it repels electricity and plasma. It Also dampens sounds created by Kaleo, except his voice, allowing for better stealth. It also supports his physical attributes, making him much stronger and faster. During the events of 2059: The Invasion, this suit is physically a but, though not much else. The suit was upgraded to be extremely shock and noise resistant, and is equipped to be more physically capable than before. Resonate Series [ DANGER ] A hidden cache of weapons that were also gifted to Kaleo by Gridmaster, they are relics from the past that he chose to hide away, because he saw no need to kill. His image of a hero required no tools of death. However, when The Xir'algath in aded Earth in 2059: The Invasion, Kaleo abandonded his old Silent Armor and other tools for these. The Order Armor: A suit of armor that was converted from the oroginal shell of Gridmaster's body, outfitted for a human to inhabit. It has an energy-based force field, which is powered by Primordial Energy and as such shares some of the qualities of that energy, such as nullifying electrical attacks. The suit is equipped for travel in space, has several propulsion jets for travel and is airtight, running on its own internal oxygen supply that lasts for about 2 hours of extraneous activity. The suit is also soundproof and relays sound safely to Kaleo Keen, like the Silent Armor did previously. The Order's Field, the suit's field-based power that reaches 30 meters, allows the user to create a variable point of sound at the location they desire within the 30-meter radius. This can be anything from a mimicking of footsteps to a deafening blast at high pitch. Forearm Vulcans: These Vulcans are high-powered machine gun-like blasters, mounted in the forearms of the suit. They have variable ammo, meaning it can fire primordial energy-based projectiles or solid bullets or exploding rounds. The Resonate Sword: This sword has a variable ability. It produces high-power sound waves that can crack tempered steel, and it can produce high-voltage electricity, and cover itself in an energy coating like Llilllaa's own Sky Blade. The Resonate Shield: This a field-based power that allows the user of the Order Armor to create a Primordial Energy barrier around a set target (for example, creating a shield around civilians in order to keep them safe from collateral damage in a fight). It can only cover one target, but as long as a group of people are close together, they can be counted as one target. It has a 40-meter range.